A Wandering Angel
by FlyingBoppers
Summary: She never meant for it to be this way. But sometimes, what you mean isn't how it happens. She really tried. Oneshot. Rated T for suicide.


**A.N: This story is kind of a tear-jerker. It involves death and suicide. I'm rating it a T for now, tell me if it should be an M, and I'll change it.**

**Nudge: I don't really like this story. I have to die in it.**

**Me: Nudge, you weren't supposed to tell them that.**

**Nudge: It's a good story though, if you go past the crying, and the dying, and the suicide, and the sadness, and all of that. Cause that's not very good, I mean rainbows and lollipops are better than rain clouds and death. I mean, it's kinda obvious.**

**Me: Are you done insulting my story? You know what, don't answer. Just start the story.**

She never meant for it to go that far. She didn't mean for it to work out like that. But sometimes, what you mean doesn't come out as what you say.

She'd told Max she wasn't needed. She'd told Max that anything she tried would just drive them deeper into a hole. She was only 9 then.

Max had been like her mother. Her mother committed suicide at age 18. Max had done it out of pressure and nerves, just 2 weeks before her wedding. Jumping of a cliff with your wings tucked in just ended the pain.

She tried to become the leader, she really tried. She wanted to lead them to save the world. A nuclear bomb needed to be stopped.

Iggy tried to shut it off, he did. But there just wasn't enough time. The device went off. Iggy's body was located 100 miles from the original spot. Fang had been so depressed that his wife-to-be killed herself, he just didn't get high enough fast enough.

Asia and Europe were both turned to wasteland. Half the worlds population died.

Then came the sickness. The whitecoats must have decided half the world gone wasn't enough. A virus swept through North and South America. It crippled and killed it's victims. So many were lost. So, so many innocent humans.

She tried to protect her remaining Flock. But her brother got it at age 13. She quarantined him, and said some things she probably shouldn't have said. Gasman lost the movement in his wings, and she left him to die.

Only one Flock member remained at her side. Nudge was 16 then.

Only millions of humans were left.

Africa was the only continent that hadn't been blown up or virused. But Africa was turned into one big Itex corporation. Nowhere was safe for runaway mutants.

Nudge was depressed. She was depressed. The Flock was gone. Only twice they ran into other mutants that were hiding. Both times the runaways were unresponsive, were around the age of 5, and seemed to be soulless.

She told Nudge they were better of on their own, that the Flock just brought them down and they could do things better by themselves. For this, Nudge yelled at her. Nudge asked her if she missed her mother figure, her father figure, the wacky pyro, or even her brother. She felt ashamed at herself. Of course she missed them, but it didn't matter.

Nudge wanted out. Just out. She found an old saw and started hacking at her wings. When she found Nudge, Nudge's wings were to far gone to save. They were in North America, in what used to be Colorado, where their home was so many years ago.

Nudge took the saw she found and cut right into her heart. She came back to find Nudge dead on the ground, blood all over.

Now she was alone to think. Only millions of humans remained, most in Africa, Itex workers.

She knew things would keep going downhill for both her and the world. It couldn't be saved. The world had lost against its own creations. Maybe if everyone died, life would somehow spring back up.

She tried to kill herself, but some power wouldn't let her die. It was her destiny to roam the earth, alone, thinking about the family she killed off, the only family she had. Nothing was equal to the pain she felt.

She was left to wander. It represented all the hurt she caused, the hate that was aimed towards her from the ghosts of the Flock. They haunted her since she turned 12. Eventually the world was too dead to live off of and she died at 21.

For a large part of her life she was just a wanderer. A wandering Angel.

**That almost made me cry when I re-read it. If you didn't, read it out loud. That should do it.**

**Nudge: A wandering Angel. *starts to cry***

**Me: Oh Nudge. Please stop crying.**

**Nudge: *crying louder***

**Me: okay…please**

**Nudge: AHHHHH!**

**Me: Nudge! It's not THAT bad! Anyway, please review!**

**Review?**

**Flying out.**


End file.
